Whiskey Lullaby
by thisisreallystupid
Summary: Whiskey Lullaby by Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley songfic. first one


ok...so this is my first fanfic/sonfic thing I guess? I don't know...whatever it is, it's the first thing I've written on this sight. so yea...

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, or Whiskey Lullaby

* * *

Stepping back he view the house, the bedroom light was on, he smiled. He'd just gotten back from overseas for the army. He hadn't told her he was coming home today. No he wanted to surprise her, after not seeing her in almost a year.

Using the spare key, he unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Looking around the front room, he sighed, everything was the same as the day he left. That only made him more sure of the question he was about to ask her. Smiling once again, he began to walk up the stairs.

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**__**  
**__**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

He was shocked, seeing the love of his life laying on their bed, a man on top of her. Seeing Fang standing there, Max quickly pushed the man off, and stood. But before she could say anything, he quietly pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. Slowly he placed it on the table, his eyes never straying from her face.

Tears began to well in his eyes, as his world collapsed around him. He knew he should be angry. But he couldn't bring himself to it. Fang could never think anything bad about her.

Max stood there dumbfounded. She wanted to go after him! She wanted to tell him that the man he saw was _nothing_, a simple, stupid, one-night stand. But she couldn't. Not after what he did, not after that look. It wasn't even disgust, no, that she could handle. But no, the only thing she could see in his nearly black eyes was how much he loved her. All she could do was stand and watch as the love of her life turned and left the room, without even saying the word.

Her eyes slowly drifted to the box on the table. Trembling she reached for it, afraid of what might be in it. And as she opened it, tears began streaming down her face as her worst fears came true. Collapsing on the ground, Max pressed the ring to her lips.

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**__**  
**__**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**__**  
**__**Until the night**_

He couldn't take it. After everything they've been through. No matter how hard Fang tried, he could never stop thinking about Max. About what they could've had together. What she did.

Finally he started going to bars. The whiskey helped to numb his feelings. But she was still there. So he kept drinking, and drinking.

To be honest he hated it. He hated having to drink. Having to be such a failure to the flock, they deserved better. And he could only imagine what Max would think of him now. She'd probably be disgusted at what he'd become. At how weak he was.

So he continued to drink. Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her. And he couldn't face the memory of her.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**__**  
**__**And finally drank away her memory**__**  
**__**Life is short but this time it was bigger**__**  
**__**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

Fang loved her so much. And he knew he would never be able to forget her. So he kept drinking.

And finally he had enough. Everywhere he went, sober or not, he would always see her- her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her everything. Sometimes, he could even feel her touch, or her breath. But he knew it wasn't real. Max had made her choice.

And he couldn't take it anymore.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**__**  
**__**With a note that said I'll love her till I die**_

The flock hadn't heard from Fang for awhile. They sent Nudge and Iggy to go see if he was alright.

When they knocked on the door nobody answered. Nudge tried knocking a few more times before Iggy picked the lock. As they opened the door, the stench of whiskey and blood hit them immediately. The whole place was littered with trash, and empty bottles. Furniture had been overturned, and everything was torn up.

Nudge was reluctant to open his bedroom door, afraid of what she might find. But she continued forward. She saw him laying face down, blood soaking the pillow, a gun on the floor. It took her several minutes before she could even move. When she did she found the note on the nightstand.

When she told Iggy what it said, all he said was, "He sure did love her,"

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**__**  
**__**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

The funeral was small. But everyone who knew Fang well enough was there, even her.

Max stayed towards the back for most of it. She kept silent, her eyes never leaving the single black rose she held. But she could feel everyone's stares, and their hatred. They wouldn't say it out loud, but she knew they didn't feel she had a right to be there.

After he was buried, Max placed the rose on his grave.

_**La la la la la la la…**_

Max sat in front of his grave, and dug a small hole in the soft ground. Tears fell openly down her face, as she pulled the ring from a necklace around her neck, and placed it in the hole. Covering the ring, she softly whispered, "I would've said yes,"

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**__**  
**__**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**_

They blamed her for Fang's death. They said she was heartless, and that she never deserved him. Max didn't blame them, they were right. But she did wish that they knew how she felt. She hated herself for what she did to Fang. He should've had so much. She would've done anything to change what happened.

Every night she went to his grave to talk to him. Hoping it would help, but it only got worse. Finally she went to the bar. It started as only a few drinks a night. And she kept it a secret from everyone. But they could still smell the whiskey on her breath.

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**__**  
**__**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**__**  
**__**Until the night**_

She began drinking more and more as her life spiraled downward. Max couldn't take it. Every night she relived what she did to him. She saw every mistake she made. It tortured her more than any scientist ever could. But the drinking helped…but never enough. So she kept drinking.

She knew she was a mess. And she wanted to be strong for the flock, but she knew she was only kidding herself. They didn't need her anymore; they were all old enough to take care of themselves. Even little Angel was already 16.

Max continued to drink. Hopping she could forget. But no matter how hard she tried, Fang was still there.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**__**  
**__**And finally drank away his memory**__**  
**__**Life is short but this time it was bigger**__**  
**__**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

Max loved him so much. She made the biggest mistake of her life when she brought that guy home. She missed him so much, and it was all because of her.

She finally had enough. It was impossible for her to live without him any longer. Rummaging through her drawer, she found it. A picture of her and Fang at 15, they were both laughing, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

She only hoped that he could forgive her.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**__**  
**__**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

Ella hadn't seen, or heard from her sister in almost a week. She was used to Max shutting herself off from the outside world for days, but she would always come out at some point. But this was different, Max wasn't answering the phone. And she was worried, especially since the first anniversary of Fang's death was coming up.

Ella banged on the door then waited several minutes. When nobody came to the door, she found the spare key, and unlocked the door herself. The smell hit her first, and made her eyes water, it was a mixture of alcohol and something else. But she was surprised when she didn't find any empty bottles or cans downstairs. Confused she began going from room to room, looking for her sister.

It was when she went upstairs that she realized the smell was coming from the master bedroom. She slowly twisted the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. When she found her sister laying face down, blood soaking the pillow, she couldn't say she was surprised. But she still fell to her knees, crying over her dead sister.

But when she saw the picture Max had been clinging, she couldn't help but smile. "You two belong together," she whispered.

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**__**  
**__**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

They decided to bury her beneath the willow tree, next to her lost love. The two of them deserved that much.

It was a small service, yet nobody noticed the young woman standing there in a light sundress, holding a black rose. They also didn't see the man wearing dark clothes that walked up to her, holding a white rose.

And as everybody left, the couple exchanged roses, smiling. Then the man slipped a ring on the woman's finger saying, "I love you Max," The woman smiled, "I love you Fang"

_**La la la la la la la….**_


End file.
